piraterpfandomcom-20200214-history
Olivia Von Leumundslist
Olivia Von Leumundslist Olivia is an Ianitee Assassin as well as a member of the infamous pirate crew "(insert cool pirate crew title here)." She's a silent but kind meif'wa who rather speak with action than words. The Mysterious Childhood Life of an adorable Meif'wa The Birth of the Silver-haired Meif'wa In the realm of Xommigar set in the continent of Ico, Olivia is born in a huge city called Tokohama to her parents, Hrirja The Valkyrie and Kawai Kojiro (Yes, he's a male Meif'wa). She is born around two years earlier than Zestiria, who, in present time, her lovely and dearly-cherished (in her opinion) husband. After the "War of the Faithful," in which the many kingdoms from around the world waged war against each other, which costs millions and millions of lives, the victors and survivors of the war, Hrirja and Kawai decides to name their child after the long-since passed away heroine and fellow member of the Elite Mianite Guard, Olivia 'The Knight of Light,' who sacrificed herself to end this brutal war. Kawai and Hrirja raised Olivia as much and best as they can for years, having to balance time with work in the Mianite military force and family life. Who's A Good Widdle Kitty Guard-In-Training? You Are! During the first 7 years of her life, Olivia has been taught so many things from her parents; such as how to speak properly, how to address people respectfully, how to meow the cutest way possible... and most especially, the way of the sword and summoning magic. Being both a daddy's girl and a mama's girl, Olivia striven to be like them; to be one of Mianite's finest and famous elite guards to ever grace the realm of Xommigar! So, when she expressed her dreams of being like them to her parents in one usual Tuesday when she was at the tender age of 5, the two looked at each other and grinned as Kawai suddenly handed Hrirja a couple of Diamond blocks. "Told you something will come out of allowing our daughter to watch that 10+ rated animane!" Hrirja yelled out in her victorious somewhat high-pitched german accent as she took those diamonds and put them into her skirt pockets. "What was it called...? ...Game of Toes?" "It's Severe Ars Organization, or SAO for short, Hrirja-sama." Kawai said in a low-pitched Japanese kansai accent with a touch of humor and belated defeat as he poured Olivia a cup of strawberry flavored apple juice. "And it's anime, not animane. And GoT is definitely not an anime while SAO is." "Yeah, yeah, don't get your panties in a twist, kawai-cha-" Kawai suddenly puts a hand on Hrirja's shoulder as he looks up with a calm and polite smile. "Oh, I'm sorry, Hrirja-sama; are you saying you want to get beaten again in another round?" "Oh I want to get beaten, alright. In bed, that is. Wink." Hrirja replied back with equal 'politeness' as she grinned cheekily down at Kawai, laying her one hand on his own. "At least make an effort on that wink, Hrirja-sama." Meanwhile during the casual kinky banter which somehow escalated from simple hand holding to secretly groping each other's lower bodies (in SECRET SHHHHHH), Olivia feels herself pouting slightly in annoyance to the fact that they're putting aside her important dreams in favor of doing what mommy and daddy do when they want to love each other very much (or so she was told). Making a tiny mewl of disappointment, she decides to focus on reading a small fairy tale book on the kitchen table while eating her breakfast consisting of some cereal with chocolate milk and orange juice. Olivia (Liv for short) liked reading books; seeing words of fictional stories of heroes saving the day and all the cliches that entailed come to life always seem to soothe her emotions when she feels really mad. Her dream... it's a simple and very common dream for children of this generation to have, yet it doesn't diminish her drive to become a heroic knight like her parents. Her drive to become a knight is already becoming a singular purpose in her life, dreaming of what that feeling her parents sometimes talked about in their night time stories was like, wanting to experience that herself. What does it feel like to protect someone? Can she feel like her parents did when they smiled when they talked about how it feels to help those in need? These questions plagued her curious mind from time to time before being put into the back burner, preferring to answer this question later when she grows older enough to understand and answer those questions herself.. 'Urrgghh.... My mommy and daddy always love each other too much,' despaired the thoughts of Olivia Von Leumundslist as she was about to finish her breakfast with a pouty chomp, only to blink and look up at her parents when they both turn to her with sheepish smiles on their faces. "I'm sorry, Livvy-chan," Kawai soothed, ruffling the top parts of her really soft and silvery-colored hair, Liv's cat ears poofing and flickering from side to side, as if pleased by the contact. Olivia simply whined in a low-pitched and cute manner as she struggles to stop him from ruffling her hair any further. Unfortunately(?), her strength is nothing more than wimpy slaps against Kawai's hand. "We didn't mean to get carried away with our love. RIGHT, HRIRJA-SAMA~?" Kawai then turns to said Hrirja with a smile which gives away nothing but pleasantries while his eyes seem to speak, 'We'll continue this conversation later, dear!' Hrirja replied back to his look with just a smirk, waggling her eyebrows suggestingly before she turns toward her daughter. "Of course, dear. We're very sorry for ignoring you like that." Hrirja walked to Liv's side like nothing happened before lowering herself down to Olivia's height, smiling softly with a hint of pride in her eyes. "It's a good dream, Olivia. And we'll support you all the way." Olivia forgives them with a small smile after a second of silence, feeling a surge of happiness and embarrassment coursing through her body (as well as mentally making a fist pump for getting her parents' attention.) "Thank you~, " She replied slowly and with a singing tone and a cute hamster like smile as her tail wiggles pleasingly, much to her parents' amusement. Then, she leaped down to the floor and head towards her parents, her steps echoing loudly in the kitchen. Suddenly, Olivia throws her arms around Hrirja's and Kojiro's waists as she buries her head right on to her father's shirt, much to her parent's surprise. "I love you, daddy, mommy." Olivia murmured into Kojiro's shirt as she feels a warm sort of safety and comfort in the hug, eyes closed with slow breathes. For their part, Kojiro and Hrirja simply chuckled as they hugged her back, patting her head affectionally. "We love you too, sweety," Kojiro whispers into Olivia's ear as Hrirja nodded in agreement with him as they both enjoyed this particular moment with their daughter, knowing the reason why the child is feeling especially affectionate today. After all, today is one of few weeks where Kojiro and Hrirja gets a couple of days off from work to spend time with their daughter. After all, the parents can obviously tell that their daughter is feeling really lonely, compounded by the fact that Olivia doesn't have much chances of connecting with her mother and father and can only interact with their butler and her classmates at school, which, to her parent's concern, were omitted from her recaps of how did her day go. Sure they can take Olivia to work and allow her to practice her budding swordsmanship skills and magic with the experts, but really, with everyone on edge for the upcoming world wide meeting between the many kingdoms around Xommigar, it'll be pretty dangerous with potential assassins possibly hidden among the crowd tourists and ambassadors exploring Mianite's Grand Kingdom of Magic. Not only that, Kojiro and Hrirja are starting to believe that maybe they should go with Olivia to the activities at a festival at Tokohama, Kojiro's home city, and have plenty of fun there before they have to go back to work. After seeing Olivia's definition of 'fun' weeks ago involving cookies, swords and magic explosions, maybe heading to the festival with her would be a good idea. That's what Kojiro and Hrirja agreed on when they just got home from work. Who knows, maybe at the upcoming new year, they might take their daughter to the meeting! And possibly get her a new friend there. As long as they aren't boys, lest they'll have to face the wrath of the glaring eye-patched valkyrie and the piercing aura of the dual-wielding pretty boy samurai. (Little do the parents know, that at the foretold meeting, their daughter made friends with a boy... who just happens to be the son of the Great Lord Mianite and the Great Dragon Shagaru Magala.) Category:Characters